Adventurer Kazuma
by anton.evan.31
Summary: This is my story about Kazuma decided to chose a skill instead of choosing Aqua. He will live a much more better live compared in Canon and his harem will be slightly bigger. *Note Aqua still come with Kazuma
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Chapter: Beggining**

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

"Satou Kazuma-san, welcome to the after-life. Unfortunately, you have died. It might be short, but your life is over."

Someone suddenly spoke to me in a certain room.

In the room was a set of office desk and chair, and the one who announced that my life was over there seating on that chair. It is a very beautiful girl.

If there was a goddess, she must be it. Her beauty was beyond the idols shown on television, she had glamour that surpassed humans. Her long blue hair looked silky smooth.

She seemed to be about my age.

She wasn't too busty or too lacking. She had a light purple hagoromo draped over her clothes.

The beauty blinked her eyes which were the same aqua blue color of her hair, staring at me who didn't know what was going on.

… I then try to remember what happened moments ago.

* * *

0000

* * *

Today on the rare occasion I decide to go outside, for hikikomori like me this is really is a rare occasion. All of this is in order to purchase a limited first release version of a popular online game, I got up early to queue up.

After buying the game I decided to return back home immediately.

However on my way back I noticed a girl crossing the road while looking on her cellphone. The light is green, so there should be no problem at all, but at this time I noticed a large shadow coing toward her.

That must be a large truck heading towards her at high speed.

When I came to my senses, I had knocked that girl away.

After that I am already here…

* * *

0000

* * *

As I remembered the whole thing, I then begin to speak and ask the beauty in front of me…

"… Can I ask one thing?"

The beauty nodded in response to my question

"Please go ahead."

"… That girl… that was knocked away by me, is she still alive?"

That was the most important thing.

If I did something worthy at the end of my live I think that I can pass on peacefully. If I fail I might feel frustrated and unable to pass on.

"She lives! But she fractured her leg."

Thank goodness…

I didn't die in vain. I did something good at the very end…

However, as if ignoring my feeling the beauty continue her words…

"But, she would not had been hurt if you didn't knocked her away."

"… Huh?"

"That tractor would had stopped before hitting that girl. That was expected, it was just a slow tractor after all. That means your unnecessary meddling by acting like a hero made things worse… Pu he he!"

The beauty start to laugh while covering her mouth.

What is this, this was the first time I met this girl. It might be rude, but I felt like beating her up.

… Wrong, hold it. I think I heard something that was more important than that.

"… What did you say? Tractor? Not a truck?"

"That's right, a tractor. If a truck was speeding towards that girl, she would had noticed and got away."

"Eh? But what about me? Didn't I die after getting hit by the tractor?"

"No, you died from shock. You thought you were ran over by a truck and went into shock. I had been doing this for a long time, but you are the first to die so unnaturally!"

…What the shock?!

"Because of your close call with the tractor, you lost consciousness and control of your bowels and were sent to a nearby hospital. As the doctors and nurses were saying 'What's with this guy, how useless– (lol)' amidst laughter, you did not regain consciousness and your heart failed…"

"Shut up–! I don't want to hear it!"

"Your family had reached the hospital, but before they felt the sadness from their loss, they couldn't help bursting into laughter after hearing your cause of death…"

"Shut up shut up! This can't be real! How could there be such a useless way to die, this is unbelievable!"

Looking down at me squatting with my head in my arms, the girl covered her mouth and laughed.

Shit, I really angry right now!

"… Well, that ends my de-stressing session. First time we met, Satou Kazuma-san. My name is Aqua. I am a goddess that guides young people who die in Japan… Now, putting aside how funny your demise was, you have two options."

…This fellow! She completely looking down on me!

Forget it, this would just delay the progress of the conversation, I will just bear with it.

"First would be reincarnating and beginning a new life. The other option would be staying in a place sort of like heaven and live the life similar to an old folks home."

What a lazy way to describe the options.

"Eh, well… How is the place that is sort of like heaven? More importantly, what do you mean by old folks home?"

"Heaven isn't as great as you humans imagined. You don't need to eat after dying and won't be able to make anything naturally. There aren't any ingredients or necessities for you to use anyway. I am sorry if I disappointed you, but there is nothing in heaven. No television, no manga and no games, there are only other people who died before you. And since you are dead, you can't do anything kinky, you can't since you don't even have a body. The only thing you can do is bask in the sun with your predecessors and chat. Forever.

No computer games and no entertainment. Instead of heaven it was closer to hell.

But to become a baby and restart my life… still to lose all memory is ju-

"Hey, you don't want to go to a boring place like heaven right? But asking you to let go of all your memories and start again as a baby is the same as erasing your existence since your memories will be gone. And so! I have great news for you."

Great news? Coming from this girl the word itself is doubtful, but let's hear it for now.

"Do you… like games?"

Aqua as me while smiling deviously

* * *

0000

* * *

Aqua confidently explained her so called good news.

This was the gist of it…

In a world different from where I was, there was another world with a demon king. And with the attack of the demon king army, that world fell into crisis.

There were magic and monsters in that world.

To put it simply, it was a fantasy world similar to the famous games Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy.

"The people who died in that world were killed by the demon king army, and were very afraid, saying they don't want to die like that again. So as the result the Birth rate in that world fall dramatically. If that keep up the world will cease to exist. So we Gods decided to drag people from another world."

…What sloppy immigration policy? Does all Gods this loose?

"And because we plan to send them over there in order to increase live we purposely pick people who died young, and still have a will to live more. We then give them a new body with their memory intact so they continue their live there. And as a bonus we Gods also going to give them power in a form of ability so they can survive in that harsh world. What about it? For Japanese like you this is a very good offer right?"

I see, it does sound great.

I always love games, so this did make me excited. But before that I need to confirm something first...

"Erm, I have a question, what about the language of that world? Can I speak the language of the other world?"

"This isn't a problem. With the gentle aid of the gods, you will instantly learn the language directly in your brain the moment you head over to the other world. You will even be able to read! But there is a side effect, your brain might be wiped blank if you are unlucky… And so, all you need to do is to choose a powerful ability or weapon."

"Hold on, I heard something important just now. Did you say my brain would be wiped blank if I am unlucky?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

The tension from earlier was gone. I am speaking to a goddess, but my attitude was akin to speaking to an equal. Well she don't have much charisma so let's ignore that…

…Still it is an attractive proposition.

It was scary that there was a chance to wipe my brain blank. But I am not bragging when I say I am confident in my luck since I was young.

At this moment, Aqua showed me something like a catalogue.

"Please choose. I can grant you one and only one power that would match any person. It could be a powerful unique ability. For example, a legendary weapon. Come, it can be anything. You have the privilege to bring this one thing to the other world."

After hearing Aqua's explanation, I took the catalogue and started browsing it.

* * *

0000

* * *

After that I try to look over the catalogue, but there are so many choice that I can't decide properly

"Nah~ hurry up~ it doesn't matter which one you choose. I have no expectations of a hikiNEET, can you just pick one and be on your way? Anything will do, hurry up~ Hurry up~

"I, I am not a NEET…! And I died outside, so I am not a hikikomori…!"

I answered in a trembling voice, but Aqua simply toyed with the ends of her hair and told me disinterestedly:

"It doesn't matter, just hurry up and choose~ there are still many dead souls waiting in line!"

Aqua sat in her chair as she spoke, munching her snacks without even looking at me…

... This fellow, mocking my causes of death even though it was the first time we met, acting so stuck up because she was pretty. Her can't be bothered attitude make me mad.

No, let's calm down… If I get angry on this B*tch I lose, I should hold my anger.

...Still though...

"Hey, are there no skill that will increase your Skill point, or Skill that increase one status growth, or even skill that level you up faster?"

I try to look at the catalogue Aqua gave me, but while there are many great skill. Most of them are like weapon with great destructive power or something that will increase one stat momentarily. Simply put all of them are flashy type ability.

While most people will think that those skill are good enough. As a gamer I know that a true cheat is the one that will help me grow faster.

"Ah, those huh. Well many Japanese who come here actually requested for that kind of skill, so I run out of stock for now."

Seriously? As expected of my fellow Japanese they know what skill is rare.

What should I do now?

The skills I want are all gone, that only leave the skills on this catalogue.

None of them are particularly bad, but none of them seems useful to me.

…At this time I finally noticed a certain type of skill hidden on the very bottom.

 **Ripping Arm of Silver:**

 **A special skill created by God Nuada, and it can only be used on sword. It will grants the user an ability that can make any object from a sword to a toothpick into an invincible sword that can cut through anything. Magic, Ghost, Diamond none of it are exception, the weapon the user wield will cut down anything. It also cost nearly no MP, as it is only enhanced a sword**

 ***Note; it will only active when the tool are in contact with the user. Once the user no longer in contact with the weapon will turn back to normal. Also the power limited to only one object at the time.**

 ***Note; while it said it can enhance anykind of object however, the wielder need to treat the object as if it is a sword. For example despite using a lance you need to wield it as if it is a sword or else the skill will not active.**

...What a cheat skill!

There are some problem like I need to wield all tool like a sword in order to activate it. But with this skill I will be invicible. This skill basically allow me to cut down any enemy while ignoring their defence. A one hit-kill skill.

Oh, Nuada-sama I have never got the chance to meet you, but I swear I will start to pay my prayer to you. You completely on different league from this wannabe Goddess.

"Hey! Why do I suddenly felt you mocking me?"

Seems she noticed my thought.

Wonder if this is because she is a Goddess or simply a women intuition, but she sure is sharp.

"…I do no such thing my Goddess Aqua-sama. Do you think I am the type that will think badly of other people?"

"Stop with that smiling face, it disgusting!"

…What a rude thing to say.

Oh, well right now I am in the good mood, so I can bear that kind of word.

"Aqua I already pick the skill I want."

"Hmm… let me see. Ah… the stupid skill Nuada made huh. I put it on the very bottom because there is no way a mere local God like him can create a skill better than mine."

…This fellow!

She even badmouth her own fellow Gods, she definitely don't have any friends at all.

"Doesn't matter right?! I pick this skill so please give it to me."

"Yeah, Yeah!"

After that Aqua start to put her hand in front of her while aiming at me.

—SHING!

Suddenly a light appeared around me, it then start to enter my body until it all disappear.

"There! Ah, also this is some money for you, it should have enough money to let you live for a month so don't waste it."

Aqua said as she handed a pouch filled money

I then received the pouch.

"Well then let's start your transfer!"

Under my feet, a blue magic circle appeared.

My body then begin to be surrounded by light, and I start to floating.

"Satou Kazuma-san. You will be heading to another world now and become one of the candidate heroes to defeat the demon king. You will receive a 'gift' from the gods the moment you defeat the demon king."

Aqua said that as she wear a serious expression

If this is before I seen her true colour I might just fell in love with her, but now I can only thing of it as disgusting. Seriously trying to act like cool beauty after all that this girl is rotten.

…Hold it, didn't she said something amazing just now…

"Gift?"

"That's right, a gift befitting a world savior… You will be granted a wish, it can be anything you want."

"Oh!"

I like to retort on way she only telling me now, but that doesn't matter.

…A gift huh…

I wonder what should I ask? Should I ask a harem filled with beautiful women?

"Hero! May you be victorious among the many hero candidates, and become the one to defeat the demon king… Well then, I bid you farewell!"

Like hell you will pray for me to be victorious.

Don't you just said 'you don't expect anything from me'? Oh, well no use thinking about it

While thinking like that I finally disappeared from the room

* * *

0000

* * *

 **Aqua POV**

My name is Aqua a great Goddess that guide dead people from Japan.

Today once again I had splendidly send a soul of a man to another world

Yet, I wonder why the great me is now floating? And why under my feet is now a blue magic circle mean to let people to go 'that' world are now glowing as it is trying to transfer me?

"Eh? What is this?"

I don't get it! Just a minute ago I just send someone to another world, and yet now the exact same spell I just used are now used on me.

At that moment with a flash of white light, a winged woman appeared out of nowhere. This girl are an Angel. At this moment I realize she is the one who casted the teleportation spell on me.

"Hey, you! What is the meaning of this? Why are you using this spell on me?!"

"Aqua-sama, I'm sorry, but I have received order to bestow a punishment upon you by the other Gods."

The angel said while making a sad face.

"A punishment?! Don't joke with me?! What did I do?"

"Well for starter you badmouth your fellow God to human."

Geh, they found out about that!

"You should know for divine being such as yourself got their power from their believer. Spreading bad rumour like you did might affect the power of the other Gods. And so the angry Gods and Goddess had decided to punish you a little."

"Wait, seriously! Those are just joke! I don't really mean to bad mouth the other Gods."

"I am sorry, I know full well Aqua-sama is simply throwing tantrum like a child everytime you talk badly about other people. But this is had been decided."

...I feel like she just say something rude, but I don't even have the strength to get angry

"And so, we decided to make you help in getting rid the Demon Lord."

Eh? Me defeat Demon Lord

"Wait! Wait! As a goddess, I possess healing powers, not combat abilities! It is impossible for me to defeat the demon king!"

I collapsed while crying for real

I have zero fighting ability, there is no way I can win against a killing machine like Demon Lord.

"Don't worry Lord Nuada who noticed this suggested that Aqua-sam simply have to help out Satou Kazuma-san who had received his skills."

That HikiNEET!

I supposed to rely on that HikiNEET…

"Well then Bon voyage, Aqua sama. Pleases leave the rest to me. We will send envoys to welcome you back right after the demon king is defeated. Before you return, I will handle all your tasks."

"No, No, Wait! KYAAA"

With my cried, I'm now gone from my own office.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my story thinking about the possibility of Kazuma manage to maintain his calm, and properly pick a skill. I hope you all going to enjoy it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Slime

**Chapter 2: Fighting Slime**

 **Kazuma POV**

The vast open plain are now lie in front of me…

I am now standing at some road, and around me I can only spot rock grass and mountain. A vast land with no car, building, or electric poll. The only thing that can be spot from here that caught my eye are city within a giant wall similar to one in Manga and Anime.

"… Another world… Hey, it really is another world. Eh, it's for real? I am going to used magic and adventure in this world?"

I was trembling with excitement because of the scene before me and started talking to myself.

"Fufu, now, calm down me. First of all I should get to the city, and then register to adventurer gui-"

"Uweeeeeeh!"

…A cry? Where is it come from?

Then begin to look around myself, and finally found someone.

"…Huh…You…"

I ask with trembling voice at a certain person with a blue hair crying of the ground.

The one behind me is the so called Goddess Aqua.

* * *

0000

* * *

"Ah, Ah, Waah!"

It had been 3 minutes, since I arrived in this world, but for some reason, I'm now busy trying to stop a girl crying.

To be honest I have a choice to just left this women, but as you expect I end up feeling too guilty to let her alone. She is a B*tch yes, but I still owe her to reincarnate me…

"Hey, please stop crying already. What's wrong seriously?"

"U-Ugh…*sob*…! I-It is because, UWEEH!"

"Ah, look at you! You're in a mess! Here I lend you a tissue, blow your nose on this."

I handed her a tissue I have on my pocket.

"…*Sob*…Thank you… you're unexpectedly pretty nice despite being a HikiNEET who die so vainly."

"Hey!"

…This fellow

Why did she make fun of me after I help her?

"Forget it! Hey, you now that you finally calmed down. Can you explain, why you are here?"

"…Umm… Well you see…a bunch of Goddess got jealous with my beauty, and they forced me to fell to this wor-"

"…I'm leaving!"

"E-Eh, W-Why?"

"You're not even try to explain thing properly."

…This B*tch might be beautiful, but that is only by standard of a human.

There is no way anyone will bother with her just because of her face. It will be more believable story if she tell me that the Goddess who send her here are simply angry because of her bitchy attitude.

"Well then I should get going, don't get eaten by monster."

"W-Wait! Please wait! I will explain properly this time, so please don't leave."

Aqua grabbed on my leg as I try to leave.

"I got it, I got it. Begin to talk then."

Aqua then begin to explain to me the real story of what happened after I leave. This is the gist of it.

An angel appear (Damn I wish I can met her)

Aqua crime for spreading bad rumour about other Gods got found out

The Gods decided to give her some punishment ('lol' serve her right)

The punishment is for her to help me in defeating the Demon Lord…

"Muahahahaha! Serve you right! That's what you got for always acting like a stuck up bitch!"

"Uwaaaaaahhh! I'm being make fun of by a HikiNEET!"

She call me HikiNEET again, but I don't even care.

Right now I'm too focused on laughing, the stuck up B*tch got her karma, I couldn't be happier.

"Haha… I had my feel of laugh. Anyway Aqua, is this mean that you will be my companion from now on?"

"*Sob*…I don't have a choice, right? If I want to go back I need to help you the stupid HikiNEET to defeat Demon Lord."

"Okay first of all stop calling me HikiNEET! I have a name called Kazuma! If you plan to be my companion call my name properly."

...Aqua is an annoying person, but she is still a Goddess, there are no disadvantage making her a companion. Still if I have to bear her calling me HikiNEET every-time I will seriously get angry.

"Fine, Kazuma!"

"Good! Now let's get going to that city at the end of this road! From the distance if we walk it probably going to take us 20 minutes. After that we need to gather information about our location, and then before night come we need to get ourselves a place to sleep."

"Huh…! You are just a hikiNEET, why are you acting so reliable? Ah, by the way Kazuma, make sure to call me Aqua. I don't mind you addressing me as Megami-sama, but do call me by my name whenever possible. Or else we would be surrounded by citizens and couldn't go on adventures and take down the demon king. This might be a different world, but I am still one of the revered gods of this world."

… Where exactly the idiot got this baseless confidence?

"…Don't worry I will refuse with all my power to call you Megami-sama. In fact let's call you B*tch from now on!"

"What?!"

And like this my journey with B*tchy Goddess begin.

* * *

0000

* * *

"Hey, Aqua! There something I want to ask since just now?"

Aqua and I are now walking alongside each other while heading toward the city direction. At or pace we should arrive in 15 more minutes or so. At this time I decided to come up with some talk.

"What is it Kazuma?"

"Why did you transfer me outside the city wall? Couldn't you just transfer me inside the city?"

That way we have no need to walk like this.

"Hmm? There is no reason at all. All the people that summoned here are teleported randomly after all. We did make sure that they arrived near a city, but the exact location they arrived is up to their Luck."

…So we are here because my luck?

Seriously? I have confidence with my luck you know?

"Oh, well it can't be helped. By the way this place sure is empty. I would expect because it is outside a city wall monster would be running around all over."

"True. Even if there are adventurer Guild at that city it is weird for not a single monster here. At least there have to be 1 or 2 monsters here. I wonder if something happened."

Got send in unknown place…

There are no life whatsoever near here…

…Wait isn't this a flag?

"Gunununu."

"Eh? What's with that sound?"

I then turned around to look out the source of the voice.

At this time I feel that I might run into some incredible monster, but it turnout to be anticlimactic. The one behind us are merely a small monster with a liquid body. For those who play Game you should know what it is.

"….eh? A slime?"

In front of me a green slime with some tentacle are now looking at us.

Haha! What the hell? I thought because we triggered a flag we would run to dragon or something. But we just see a slime.

"Yosh! I will defeat this slime to gain my first exp-"

"GUWAAAH! It's a slime!"

Aqua who raise another cry grabbed my hand and start to run. We hen hide behind a giant rock as if we are hiding from a strong opponent.

"Hey, why are we running?! It just a slime, the weakest mob in game."

"Slimes are mob monsters? Where did you hear that nonsense from? Leaving small slimes aside, slimes above a certain size are powerful adversaries. Firstly, physical attacks are useless. Their magic defence is high too. They eat anything, so it's over if they stick on to you. They could seep in through the gaps in your armor, touch your skin and dissolve you with digestive fluids, they could also block your mouth and suffocate you to death. On top of it that tentacle slime seems to be a mutant! One like that can only be defeated by level 40-50 adventurer!"

…What's that? That was too scary!

—SMASH!

A rock destroyed.

I noticed that the rock we use to hide are destroyed to pieces, and the one responsible for that is the .damn slime. Apparently he used those tentacle of him like a whip and destroyed the rock.

"Aqua."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

"I see, well then…"

""RUN!""

We are then both running with all our might trying to escape from the monster behind us.

* * *

0000

* * *

"…Haa…Haa… why is that thing chasing after us?"

Aqua and I are now running with the full extent of our might.

Maybe it is because we're in the middle of desperate situation but I run faster than usual. Nevertheless the slime still right behind us, and it doesn't show any sign in slowing down at all.

At this rate my stamina will run out first.

"Hey, Aqua! You are a Goddess right? Do something about that!"

"D-Don't ask irresponsible thing! I am a Goddess of healing, I don't have any attack spell. It will be one thing if this is a monster that still can be damaged with Physical attack, but slime can only be harmed by magic or enhanced weapon."

…Guu this girl is useless.

No I'm barking at the wrong tree here. I need to calm down and think up a plan.

Wait, isn't this the time to use my cheat? But first of all…

"Hey, Aqua! Do you have any long stick or anything long enough to be used as a weapon?"

"Ah! I don't care such thing! Ah, wait, I still have my staff!"

"Hurry and give it to me!"

"A-Alright!"

Aqua then summoned her staff out of nowhere, and then she handed the weapon to me.

Now then, time activate my skill!

" **Ripping Arm of Silver** "

As I said that my right arm start to be covered by Silver, and then some silver aura start to surrounding the staff. I felt as if the staff are now part of my body, and it gave a feeling of security.

W-What is this so cool!?

I didn't know that my arm would become silver like this, it seriously tingle my chunibyou side.

"Hey! If you done there, hurry up, and do something about that slime!"

…Tch, damn b*itch she can't read the mood

"Alright I'm ready here I co-"

I shouted loudly as I try to engage the slime

However, the Slime give me no such chance, it had extended it and thrusted my leg

"Huh? G-Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

…Suddenly I felt a large amount of pain on my leg.

It Hurt! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt!

Being a hikikomori I'm I had never got into a fight in my whole life, and so this is the first time I really felt pain. The most painful thing I ever felt is probably when my ad punched me in the past, but that are just mosquito bite compared to this.

And with this pain I come to realization that I will die.

This is totally unlike game where I simply seating on the chair and give command to my character.

This is reality where slightest bit of mistake will cost my life.

Dammit what should I do?

" **Heal!** "

…Huh? Wait the pain gone?

Is this healing magic of Aqua?

"What the hell are you doing?! Hurry up and move, I already healed your leg."

As I heard that I immediately get up on my leg.

Seriously to think I got helped by that wanabe goddess.

No, that is not important for now I need to focus on this guy first. Even if my leg healed I don't think I can escape from this guy. That only leave to win here. I need to focus here my life is on the line.

* * *

0000

* * *

I said some stuff about focusing on this guy, but seriously what should I do?

It is clear from just now that this thing can attack me on the speed faster than my body can keep up with. In order to dodge those I need to have more AGI and DEX.

" **All Stat Buff!** "

Aqua use some buff skill on me, and after that I feel my body a lot lighter.

"Kazuma I had buffed all your status! So hurry up, and finish this."

…Oh! I would expect she would just act selfish and start running on her own, but she actually able to give proper support. Yosh! I don't know to what extent my physical ability had increased, but now at least I should at least stand some chance.

The slime once again extended one of it's tentacle and plan to attack me

However, unlike before I manage to dodge it, and without stopping moving I cut the tentacle.

"Haha, take that Slime!"

"Gunununu!"

While I'm being happy for managing to cut off it's tentacle the slime already managed to regenerate.

…Seriously?

"Hey, Aqua! Is there no way to defeat this thing?"

"There is! You need to destroy it's main body! Any other part is useless even if you land hit, it will just regenerate you need to destroy the body completely!"

Said Aqua who are now several meter away from me

That girl she plan to run by herself huh. She will get it later!

Forget it the more important thing I need to get near him to win!

"Gununu!"

The slime then begin to attack once more this time he send several tentacle at once.

One by one the tentacle come at me at a high speed.

Thanks to Aqua buff one way or another I manage to avoid them, and thanks to the staff I also manage to cut them.

However, at the same time I merely running around him

"Gununu."

"What are you doing Kazuma hurry up and charge?"

The idiot Goddess shouted at me, but I couldn't lend an ear on her right now.

"Gunuuu!"

"Ah!"

It seems the slime and Aqua had noticed, that's right while running around the slime. I've been shortening our distance little by little.

In RPG Game it is a common tactic to circling the enemy while shortening the distance.

I have doubt that it will work in real life, but it seems to be working, and my distance with the slime had become closer.

"Gunu!"

The slime who noticed this then start to make a move.

It start to jump backward in order to increase our distance

"Like I let you!"

I rushed like an idiot at my max speed in order to catch up with the slime.

Now that he busy to escape is likely my most chance to get near him. Even if by chance I got counter-attacked by the tentacle I need to take risk!

"UOOO!"

I run and run!

While dodging the tentacle that coming down at me like a rain I keep on running to get close as possible with the slime!

When I get close enough I immediately swing my sword, but then…

"Gaaaahhh!"

The tentacle come at me from behind me. Thrusted through my stomach.

This is painful! It is even more painful than when my leg got stabbed.

But…

"Like I down from this!"

"Gunuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Despite the pain I held up and swing my sword!

I then cut the slime body in half.

"G-Gu, G, Gunu…"

The slime let out a weak voice

After that the body of the slime start to evaporate like water and disappeared. It's over!

* * *

0000

* * *

 **Aqua POV**

"Gaaaah! It hurts!"

After Kazuma defeated the slime he collapsed on the ground. He crawling on the ground while crying so loudly.

…His body did got stabbed at the stomach so I guess it is a given.

"Wait hold on! **Heal!** "

I casted basic healing spell heal on Kazuma after that the wound on his stomach disappeared.

Kazuma then start to get up.

"That was reckless of you for rushing like that! What if you die?!"

…If you die then I can't return to God realm and that is a big problem!

Then again if that happen I can just revive him as long as his body intact.

"Shut it! If I don't fight the slime there sooner or later I will run out stamina first, so the only way to survive is to engage it there. In the first place if you think it is dangerous, why didn't you help?!"

"What did you said?! This Aqua-sama simply watch is because I believe that this is necessary trial for you to become strong!"

"Like hell! You definitely look like, you about to run!"

…Geh he found out!

"Ah, I was right huh. Don't try to lie your face tell me everything!"

"I-I am not."

"*Sigh*whatever. Anyway thanks for giving me support. You sure help me out."

"Fufu, you finally realize my greatness huh. "

…As expected with my charm it is a matter of obvious before this HikiNEET know just how amazing I am.

"Don't get full of yourselves! I'm only saying that you help me out a little. Anyway let's get going already. The slime don't drop a single item anyway so we should get going."

"Okay!"

After that the two of us begin to move again.

…still though is this guy really just ?

He look stupid and lame, even in the battle his movement look like amateur.

But this kid gut is amazing.

For normal Japanese that come here most of them give a story that they got numbed from fear during their first encounter with monster. Yet, this HikiNEET manage to move just fine, and he even do some planning during the battle. On top of it he actually manage to withstand the pain from being stabbed.

I don't think type like this are the type of people that will become Hikikomori easily. Or at least that what my friend said.

Hmm… I don't get it.

Thinking is just too troublesome, I will just ask him later.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Done for the 2nd Chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy my change about Kazuma having a fight right after arriving in this world instead of arriving inside the Axel City.**

 **Also I hope you don't think Kazuma being a bit OC for fighting the slime directly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Join the Guild

**Chapter 3: Join the Guild**

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

"Hooh! So this how the City looks like!"

After the whole fight with that slime we finally arrived at the city.

The city look exactly like the city back during Medieval Europe, and the people clothing are also similar to the NPC in online game I play. There even people with animal ear on the street!

Kuh! After seeing this, I once again convinced this is really another world, the sight is just too spectacular for me. This make me excited once again!

Even the fatigue from the fight with the slime seems to be gone!

Yosh! I will work hard here, and make big name in this world, then I will make harem!

"Ne, Ne, Kazuma! Hurry up, and let's enter the city already! I need to tell the whole city that I Goddess Aqua had come to this land!"

….Huh? What did she said?!

"Wait! Are you by chance plan to spread the fact that you're a Goddess?!"

"Of course! The city should welcome me after al- Ouch! Why did you hut me?!"

…Of course I hit you idiot!

This girl I've already suspected this, but she must be a total idiot!

More like, did she even forget our talk a few minutes ago?

"Aqua! Do you forget that a few minutes ago you said not to call you Megami-sama because we will be surrounded by the people?"

"Huh! I did say that, but after I think about it if we get a lot of people to help us out it will be easier to make an army to defeat the Demon Lord! By using the name of Great Goddess Aqua-sama anyone would be more than happy to fight together with us."

Where did she get all that confidence from?!

…Was it because she is a Goddess? No, I guess it simply because she is an idiot.

She don't even realize the true danger in spreading her name. The fact that spreading her name will put us even in more danger.

"Aqua, let's just said you spread the info on the fact you're a Goddess, and people believed you. What do you think will the Demon Lord do?"

"Fufu, obviously the Demon Lord will cower in fear. After all I'm a great Goddess!"

Aqua puffing her chest with pride!

…Yup, there is no saving her.

"Aqua, listen here! If Demon Lord hear about you being the Goddess he will come here directly to attack us!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Aqua tilted her head.

This girl… she must have hit her head when she born.

"Aqua don't you said that in this world people gain exp by killing and eat a being, and then absorbed a part of that being soul right?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I did say that?"

"Then I suppose because you're a Goddess you give a lot of exp."

"Of course the soul of a Goddess is heavier than monster, human, and demon. If you manage to kill us you can jump from level 1 to 100 in on go!"

Aqua said it with pride.

…This girl even after I spell it out this much, she still don't get it…

Couldn't be helped guess I just need to spell it out!

"Listen here Aqua! Suppose that the Demon Lord hear that Demon Lord hear about a Goddess coming to this land. On top of it this Goddess are just an idiot without fighting ability! If this Demon Lord is terrible as you said then he will come to your place immediately to kill you, and to gain experience point from you!"

"E-Eeeeeh!?"

Aqua let out a cry with trembling voice after hearing my explanation.

It seems this idiot finally get the danger in spreading her name.

"W-What should I do Kazuma?! The Demon Lord will come here, and kill me!"

"If you don't want that to happen shut that mouth of yours! At the current stage we can't afford to spread the rumour you're Goddess just yet! At least wait until we become strong enough to fight the Demon Lord."

That's right at this point if the rumour about Aqua being a Goddess spread we will definitely get killed by Demon Lord Army! No matter what I need this girl to shut her mouth at least until I have enough strength to fight the Demon Lord to some extent. Or at least wait until we gain trustable comrade.

"I-I understand! I will not tell anyone about me being a Goddess!"

"Good! Now let's go inside the city, and make sure to act normal!"

After that the both of us finally entered the city.

* * *

0000

* * *

Arriving in the city we immediately gathering a lot of attention.

Especially from the male

The cause is this idiot Goddess next to mine…

"K-Kazuma, they are looking this way too blatantly. It must be the holy aura coming from me, they must have discovered that I am a goddess! W-What should I do?!"

Aqua ask with trembling voice

No, the only reason they are looking this way is because you're a beauty as long as you staying quiet.

Though it immediately ruined by your attitude.

"Anyway Aqua, do you know where the Adventure Guild is? We should register there first before we're looking for place to sleep."

"There is now way I know! I know the common knowledge of this world, but not the situation in town. This is just one of the many existing planets, and just a small town at that! How would I know?"

This girl was useless after all.

There's no other way, so I asked a middle aged lady passing by.

"Excuse me– may I ask something? I am looking for a place similar to an Adventurers guild…"

"Guild! Ara, to not know where the guild is, could you be from out of town?"

From what the madam was saying, there really was a guild here, which made me relieved.

"That's right, I am a traveler who came from a far away land, I just reached this town."

"Ara ara… Since you came to this town, you must be aiming to become an adventurer. Welcome to the town of novice adventurers, Axel. Follow the main road and turn right, you will see the signboard for the guild."

"Take a right down the road, got it, thank you very much! … Hey, let's go."

A town for novice adventurers.

I see. This was a good starting point for the dead who gets transported here.

After thanking the lady, I followed her directions.

At this time the noisy Goddess, begin to talk.

"Nah, Kazuma! You're able to come up with excuse right that on the spot. You also seems to be a capable person with a lot of gut. Why do you become HikiNEET without any girls or friends? I don't think you're belong to the type of people that easily get depressed after all."

…What is this?

Is he praising me by chance? Talk about a curve ball, I thought she only know how to mock people.

"There are no reason. In the first place not having any girl or friends isn't a bad thing. The value of a person cannot be measured by the number of friends or having a significant other. There that my answer!"

"Hmm… well whatever. I don't really care. Let's get going to adventurer Guild already."

Aqua changed her mood already, and she drag me with toward the direction of the guild.

* * *

0000

* * *

Adventurer guild.

A place for adventurers to take up jobs, which was a staple in games, an organization that supported the adventurers.

The job agency of this world.

There was a rather large establishment before them and the fragrance of food drifted from within.

Some rough characters would definitely be inside.

They might find trouble with me if they saw unfamiliar faces.

After preparing myself mentally and entering…

"Ah, welcome~ Please approach the counter if you looking for jobs. If you are here to dine, please take any empty seat~!"

A waitress with short red hair received us warmly.

The slightly dim interior seemed to double as a bar.

Groups of men in armor could be seen congregating inside, but they didn't seem to bear ill will.

"Nah, Kazuma let's get this over with already. I want to hurry up, and get rest."

"Hey, read the fucking mood will you! I'm right now moved seeing adventurer Guild for the first time."

More like isn't this girl mood change too fast until just now she look pretty spirited too me.

"Whatever! Look all the counter is empty!"

As Aqua said all the counter is pretty much empty.

I wonder if it's because it pass noon already? Well not that it really matter.

I then begin to walk to one of the empty counter. The counter staff I pick are a beauty with a big breast, as for why I pick her? It is man romance to speak with pretty guild staff like in the novel.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

The counter staff said gently.

"Umm… I like to register as an adventurer. I came from the countryside, so I am hoping for some explanation…"

If I tell the counter staff I came from the countryside or a far away nation, they will give a more thorough explanation.

"I see. There will be a registration fee, will that be okay?"

"How much is it?"

"Registration fee for 2 people are 2000 Eris."

2000 Eris huh.

In this world 1 Eris equal 1 Yen. That mean registration fee for 2 people are 2000 Yen, they sure is cheap.

I then take out the money pouch Aqua gave me previously and take out 2000 Eris from the pouch, and hand it to the counter staff.

"I have definitely received. Well then I shall give explanation about adventurer."

"Please do."

"First, adventurers are responsible for the extermination of the monsters wandering outside the town… People who get rid of dangerous creatures that might harm the citizens. They are also jack of all trades, taking on odd jobs that require their talents… People who earn a living this way are known collectively as adventurers. And among adventurers, there are different jobs."

The counter lady handed me and Aqua one card each.

It was about the size of a driving license, and seemed to be a kind of identification card.

"Please look over here, do you see the word level? As both of you know, all things in the world have souls. No matter what form it takes, if you eat or kill a being, you can absorb a part of the memory of the soul. This is known as 'Experience Points'.

'Experience Points' are normally intangible things, but…"

The counter lady pointed to one part of the card and continued:

"With this card, the 'Experience Points' the adventurer had absorbed would be shown here. At the same time, the level corresponding to your 'Experience Points' would also be displayed. This show how strong an adventurer is, and how many enemy you defeat would be recorded here. With the accumulation of 'Experience Points', all creatures would grow stronger rapidly at some point. This is known as leveling up… Simply put, leveling up will grant you all sorts of perks, such as skill points to learn new skills. So please work hard to increase your level."

Well this is something I already from Aqua during our walk, so all of this is within my knowledge.

Still being able to record the amount of experience one gain… just what kind of system is used?

I would like to ask, but… for now I should prioritize hearing the explanation.

"First of all, please fill in your height, weight, age and other details in the blanks."

I filled in my particulars in the form given to me by the counter lady.

Height is 165cm, weight 55kg. 16 years old, brown hair and eyes…

"That will be fine. Please touch this card. This will display the strength of each of your abilities as reference to choose your job. After accumulating skill points, you can learn skills that are available to your jobs. This is one of the key points in choosing jobs."

This is the time my status will surprise everyone! Or that what I want to say.

But from the fight with monster slime I realized that my spec is not all that high.

So let's not hope any good result.

"… Alright, thank you. Satou Kazuma san right. Let's see…Um?! Level 15?! Kazuma-san, you're Jobless, but already Level 15?!"

The counter staff looked surprised

Eh, what's this? I had given up in surprising people with my status, so what's up with that reaction.

No more like level 15? Does that mean I gain 14 level from defeating that slime?! I knew it that slime is a monster…

"Aqua is being Level 15 yet jobless that amazing?"

"Well you can say that I guess. After all being Jobless mean you don't have any status boost nor skill either. For you to be able to raise level that much is quiet the achievement."

Aqua whispered to my ear.

Oooooh! This is a pleasant surprise, who know defeating that Slime allow me to give a good impression!

"…Hmm…as for Kazuma-san status most of it is pretty average by nature despite being level 15, ah but your Intelligence is pretty high. And Luck is- W-What is this Luck?! It's so high! If Kazuma-san become a Merchant you can become millionaire immediately!"

Eh? Is my luck that high? I always think that I am pretty lucky, but seriously is it that high?

Considering I run into a slime on my first day, I seriously doubt that number

"Umm… does luck play important role as Adventurer?"

"Well not really, after all in battle Luck don't play important role. Ah, sorry I got side-tracked a bit, well then please look at your card and pick the job available on your card. Before that though I need to remind you that when you pick job you will return as level 1."

Eh? What's that?

"Eh? So by being picking a job I will return as level one?"

"Yes, ah, but you don't have to worry. While your level become 1, your status will remain the same. Yours previously gained skill and skill point will also still be intact."

I see… if that's the case I have no problem with it

So as ordered I looked at the Job available. This is all of it:

1\. Adventurer – Low Class

2\. Swordsman – Intermediate Class

3\. Spell caster – Intermediate Class

4\. Thief – Intermediate Class

5\. Archer –Intermediate Class

6\. Ranger – Advanced Class

Hmm… there are many class, but most of them are low and intermediate Class. The only exception is this Ranger Class.

"Umm… what kind of class is this Ranger Class?"

"Ah, that are class that almost similar to Adventurer Class, except the status are much higher."

I don't even know what Adventure Class is.

"Simply put it is a Class that well balance in everything. None of your status will be particularly high, even someone from intermediate Class might almost be the same with you. In exchange you can gain all skill from al kind of class."

"Simply put Jack of all trade master of none."

Aqua interrupted the counter staff. This girl must she keep finding the bad side of everything?

…But gain all Skill huh.

Right now I still don't know what kind of fighter I am, so it might be pretty nice to be able to try out all kind skill first.

"I pick this Ranger Class."

"Eeeeeehhh?! Even after I tell you, the bad side of it you still plan to take that job?"

"Shut it! It should be okay, right! In the first place if it's really a problem I can just change class again."

"Muu, Well I guess that's true."

Aqua finally decided to back down.

Seriously this girl are just annoyance.

"Well then Kazuma-san with this you're part of the Guild! Let me welcome you once more."

Like that my life as adventurer begin.

* * *

0000

* * *

After my registration this time is Aqua turn.

"Eh? Huh~! What is with these numbers? Besides the lower than average intelligence, and luck which is pit bottom, the rest of your stats drastically exceeds the average! Especially your magic, it is abnormally high, who in the world are you…?"

The counter lady screamed after looking at the card Aqua touched.

The place was in an uproar.

Despite being a bit dumb, she is still a Goddess, so this is within my expectation still… what's up with her Luck being pit bottom?

Isn't she a Goddess, why a Goddess had such a low Luck?

Is she a Goddess of Bad luck or something? Let's hope that is not the case. After all if she is then the first victim will absolutely me, who is together with her.

"Fufu, that is to be expected from me, I'm different league from average people."

Aqua acting high and mighty

Aqua being so happy that she's became embarrassed pissed me off.

"You sure are act high and mighty, considering you Luck and Intelligent is death bottom didn't that show you're below average person."

"What was that?! You're just a HikiNEET, there is no way you can understand my true value as a Godd- Ouch! Why you hit me?!"

"Shut it! A little will you!"

…This girl she already forget my word not to spread around the fact she being a Goddess.

"Um… Goddess?"

"Ah, please don't worry. It just this girl delusion, you can see from her low stat in Intellect. She often dreaming herself as Goddess."

After I said that all the staff along with all the people in the Guild start to look at Aqua with pitying eye. Some of them are even crying.

Aqua on the other hand seems to want protest, but I manage to shut her mouth.

"Um… for now can Aqua-san please pick a job?"

The counter staff ask politely

"Hey, Aqua! Pick your job already!"

"I know! By the way what kind of Job I can get?"

"Well with Aqua-sama status you can get all Job outside of Magician which need a lot of Intelligent. Even high tier job like Crusader is also possible."

"Well, it's a pity that 'goddess' isn't available as a job… It should be grand cleric for me."

"Archpriest! Archpriest can use all kinds of recovery and support spells, they could even take the role of vanguards, a strong all-rounder job! I will register you now… It's done. Welcome to the adventurer guild, Aqua-sama!"

Finally!

After that both me, and Aqua finally leave the place.

I wonder why one day had not passed since I arrive, but I feel so tired already.

Was it the slime?

Or Aqua is the main cause?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 3 done!**

 **In this story I deicded to change Kazuma class into a slightly higher one, but still able to learn all skill. I know some of youu might ate me for making up some new class, but please bear with it. After all I plan to make Kazuma here stronger than in Canon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation for a Quest

**Chapter 4: Preparation for a Quest**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay in update I had a test this week, so I was busy studying. Anyway here is the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

Morning come, and I opened my eye.

"Hmm? Where is this?"

Right now I'm inside a room made out of wood.

The only thing here are bed where I slept in.

The only other thing here are a single window which allow to look at outside the room.

"Ah, right! I have come to another world."

Right just yesterday I died, and got sent to another world by b*tchy Goddess named Aqua.

After that I meet the Goddess once more and she became my companion

Then I got into a fight with a Slime that supposed to be a big shot in this world

And once arrived at the city together with Aqua we register into adventurer Guild.

"And then…Ah, I remembered!"

I then remembering the thing happened after I finished my registration in the guild.

* * *

0000

* * *

Finishing our registration I noticed the sun is almost set, thus I decided to find a place to sleep by asking the Guild staff. The Guild staff that tell us that can provide a barn for us to sleep for free.

For me this is not bad deal, after all even if we do have some fund we shouldn't waste it on something useless. But at this time Aqua interrupted the conversation!

"What a barn?! Why should this Aqua-sama need to sleep at the Barn?! Kazuma we should still have some fund left, so we should stay at the inn at least!"

"Stop being so selfish! How much do you think will that kind of place cost huh?!"

If we were to assume that the inn here at least cost the same as cheap hostel in Japan it might even cost 6000 Eris per night.

The amount of money Aqua gave me are about 300000 Eris.

It might seem much, but considering I still need to buy some equipment like armour, boot, etc. This is not a large amount of money at all. There is no way we can afford to live in an inn.

"Umm, mind if I suggest something?"

Suddenly the Counter Staff call out to me.

"What kind of suggestion?"

"Well before that, can I ask how much money you willing to pay for a place to sleep?"

…Hmm… let's see

We need to consider food expense for at least a month.

Also some basic equipment for me and Aqua…

If I were to use Japan standard it might cost around 200000 Eris, and not to mention I need to care about some saving. So at most…

"Hmm… at most I'm only willing to pay 70000 Eris for one month."

"Ah, if that is the case it will be far more than enough. You see there are some inn in this city that are affiliated with us. They are willing to give some discount for a new Adventurer for the first month. They are willing to lend a room for a month for only 25000 Eris, and they even willing to provide breakfast. Well lunch and dinner is separate matter though."

… That mean 2 people are only 50000 Eris for a whole month, and they even give breakfast.

This is quiet the bargain actually.

I'm not Aqua, but if I can get a place with bed, than I will chose them immediately.

After asking the direction of the place both I and Aqua gone all the way to the inn the guild staff told us. We then settled at that place.

* * *

0000

* * *

"Ah, right this is the inn, I'm staying at yesterday."

I almost forgot about it. Oh, well it doesn't really matter.

"Rather than that I should go out to have some breakfast."

Saying that to myself I get up from my bed, and leaving the room.

The inn were staying at, have 2 floor in total the first being a bar and the second floor being a place for people to stay. By the way last night me and Aqua have dinner at this bar as well.

"Oh, Kazuma! You already up!"

An old man with muscular body suddenly call out to me.

The name of the person is Blaze the owner of this inn.

He is originally an adventurer with a class swordsman level 50, but after getting marry he decided to stop adventuring and run an inn together with his wife and daughter. By the way his daughter is still 8 years old, so she is not included in my range!

"Morning Blaze-san."

"Yeah, morning by the way that crazy friend of yours that call herself a Goddess is already up. She is now eating at the Bar!"

…That Aqua huh.

I will never thought she is the type to wake up early.

"I see, then I will meet up with her."

"Oh."

After that I head to the bar below.

Later on I found Aqua eating food at one of the table.

"Ohhh, Ka-suma..morniinf."

Aqua said that as her mouth filled with food and her cheek are now look like a squirrel.

"Morning! You sure are eating a lot! Are you sure you will not get fat?"

"W-What?! How dare you said that?! A Goddess like me wouldn't become fat so easily you Bakazuma!"

...Whatever

No, there are still something more important than that.

"Aqua how do you supposed to learn a skill again?"

"Hmm? What so suddenly?"

"No, I still have some skill point from defeating that slime yesterday. So I was thinking to get myself a skill."

The skill point I obtained from defeating that slime are still intact. It is a shame to not use them.

"Oh, you're right. Look at your card and choose from the 'skills that could be learned' column. Wait I guess you can't, Ranger are similar to Adventurer, so they should need someone to perform it in front of them first."

I see, so I can only learn skill after seeing someone used them huh.

Guess I need to give up for n-

"Hmm? Kazuma, do you want to get some skill?"

Suddenly Blaze-san appeared behind us while carrying some food to the table.

"Ah, yes! I plan to do some quest soon, so I thought I need to learn a skill or 2. But apparently I need to see someone use them first to learn it."

"Hmm… then how about I teach you some off my swordsman skill?"

"Is that fine?!"

My cheat Ripping Arm of Sliver can only be used on sword, so if I can learn sword skill will be really great. Not to mention Blaze-san is level 50, I can hope a decent skill.

"No problem! Ah, but I will only one skill okay! If you still want to learn more you need to get someone else to teach you! While I don't mind to teach you all my skill, I think it is no good to make you too dependent on me. Try to make connection on your own!"

"Okay!"

"Yosh! Come with me!"

After that I followed Blaze-san outside.

* * *

0000

* * *

We're now outside the inn, and Blaze-san are now standing a few meter away from me.

"Um… So what kind of skill will you teach me?"

"Well just stand there, and observe carefully. This is going to be one of the most useful skill in battle."

…Oh! For Blaze-san to say this! It seems I can expect a lot from this skill!

"Well then here I come **Avoid!** "

As Blaze-san said that the he suddenly disappear from my sight.

For a second I'm wondering where he gone, but as soon as that thought come to mind, Blaze-san reappeared in front of me?

"E-Eh? Eh?"

"Huhu, what do you think?! Isn't this skill amazing?!"

No, even if you said that.

I don't even understand what happened.

"Wh-What is that just now?"

"It's one of my favourite skills back during my adventurer's day called 'Avoid', it's basically a skill that allow us to shorten distance to target instantly by giving us extreme boost at our leg strength. It is pretty useful when you need to get close to enemy."

…I-Incredible

Are you telling me that Blaze-san simply rushed forward by using skill!

I thought it was some teleportation or something!?

"T-This is very amazing! I still don't have any long range skill! So it really helpful for you to give me a skill that allow me to shorten distance like this."

"Well don't be so happy! There are some restriction! For example it will only activate when opponent within radius of 5 meter. Outside of that it will not activate."

"That is more than enough!"

Even if it's limited only 5 meter it is still very useful for me!

'Ripping Arm of Silver' are basically a close combat use skill! By obtaining a skill that allow me to shorten distance instantly, I have gained a lot of advantage in battle!

"Thanks Blaze-san! This will help me out! But for you to teach me skill like this. Is this skill common among swordsman?"

"Nope, only few people with certain level compatibility can learn them among the Swordsman Class. In fact I myself only manage to get this skill when I'm around level 30."

…What?

"Is that fine to teach this to me? No, more than that, can I even learn it?!"

"Yes, you can! Ranger Class and Adventurer Class are often looked down by people, but it allow you to learn skill without any restriction. Not to mention Ranger Class don't get pnalty in skill point like Adventurer Class."

Ohhhh! Turn out the class I pick have this kind of advantage, I knew that it is a right choice to pick them!

Still though…

"Umm, it still don't explain why you teach it to me."

…This is the one thing I still don't get.

He had no reason to teach me this skill considering we only met yesterday.

Oh, could it be that he sensed that I have some hidden potential!

"If you're thinking that I teach you this because I sensed some hidden potential on you, than you're wrong!"

…Hey, at least let me dream for a little while.

"The reason is simple, if you're death than there will be no one staying at this inn. Most adventurer stay in the barn after all, so it is quiet hard to get customer for the inn."

Eh, that's it?!

"What the hell?! So it's for your own sake!"

"Of course! My wallet take priority over your life after all!"

Blaze-san said while laughing.

Geez, how cruel…

"Anyway now that we're done let's get back inside!"

"Understood!"

Following Blaze-san we enter the inn once more.

After that I finished my breakfast, and finally left the inn together with Aqua.

* * *

0000

* * *

Leaving the inn we are now heading to the Guild, but suddenly…

"Ne, Kazuma. Why are we heading this way? Don't the guild is the other way?"

…Aqua raised a question as we heading different way.

"I like to go to some shop first to buy some armour even the cheap ones will be good."

"Hmm? Well you do need to buy some armour? But why do I need to come as well?"

"No, you should prepare some equipment too. I might only have my gym clothes, but you are about the same right? Your only equipment is that flimsy hagoromo right?"

Aqua was dressed the same way as she did when she first came to this world with me.

The light purple translucent hagoromo complements Aqua's blue hair and eyes. That was the only equipment she wore over her clothes. Plainly speaking I can't see this as a mean to protect herself.

"Don't be stupid– I think you had forgotten that I am a goddess! This hagoromo is a holy relic. It could defend against abnormal status and had great durability. It is enchanted with all sorts of magic, a precious artifact! There is no other equipment better than this!"

Aqua said it with while wearing a smug face.

Dammit I want to punch her again, but then again if she don't need armor it really will be good for our fund. Not to mention I just hear a nice info…

"That's great news. If we really couldn't make ends meet, we could pawn off your holy relic…"

"… Ka-Kazuma, you are joking right? This hagoromo is proof of my divinity! Y-you won't really sell it right? Nah? I, I won't allow it!"

"Haha, of course it is a joke. "

"W-What's up with that smile?! Y-You really aren't serious right?! Kazuma, hey Kazuma!"

* * *

0000

* * *

Shortly after that Aqua and I finally found a shop that sell weapon and armor.

That said as expected all the expensive armour is outside the range of my fund. Most of the equipment that have magical attribute on them or those make from mithril or admantite are crazy expensive. They all go over a million Eris, in the end I settle with buying some cheap armour and along with a new cloth.

"Oh, I guess it is true he cloth made the man."

"Right! Customer-san look more like adventurer now."

Aqua and the shop owner praised me.

Right now I have changed from wearing a mere gym cloth to a clothing that look more like an adventurer.

I'm now wearing a lightweight breastplate that covered my chest and back. As for my cloth I wear a long sleeved black cloth underneath armor. On both of my arm I wear a gauntlet made of leather to protect my arm. As for my leg I wear long black pants, and a brown shin high boots.

This is it! When you're talking about being adventurer you need to at least wear this kind of equipment.

"Well I guess this is it? How much is all this?"

"All of them going to be 76000 Eris."

Hmm? That is cheaper than I thought.

"You sure it is okay to sell this cheap?"

"Yeah, it is not like it is custom made. The material I used also just remain from the equipment I made beforehand. More like if sell it any higher in this city filled with new adventurer, there is no way it can sell."

I see. That does sound make senses.

After that I handed the money for the armor, and leave the shop along with Aqua.

"Na, Kazuma? Don't you need to buy weapon as well?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about, don't you see what I'm carrying now?"

I said to Aqua as I showed a wooden sword.

"Isn't that just a wooden sword you get from Blaze? What will that do?"

"Are you stupid? Did you forget I have a skill that allow any sword into invicible sword that cut down anything?"

"Ah!"

After I said that Aqua finally understand.

That's right thanks to my skill, I have no need to pay extra money for weapon. Even a wooden sword like this would become ultimate weapon in my hand.

"Anyway, now that it clear up we should rush to the guild. We need to make up the money we lost for buying this equipment after all."

"Fufu, leave it to me! I will show you the true essence of this Aqua-sama! Once you see me taking care those quest you will understand the gap between us!"

Aqua said it with pride!

I just hope that she actually work properly….

After that we both increased our pace as we followed the path to the guild.

* * *

0000

* * *

"Ah, Kazuma-san! Aqua-san! welcome!"

As we entered the guild the counter staff lady we met yesterday call out to us.

"What can I help you with today?"

"Ah, we're looking for a quest!"

"I see, well then the quest board is over there please decide the job you want to take."

"Thank you!"

Thanking the counter staff, we headed to the board.

— Cut down the Egil trees corrupting the forest, bounty are dependent on the amount turned in

— Help me look for my pet white wolf

— Clean up the public bath

— Take out the Giant Toad, bounty dependent on the amount you take out

— Help building a house

— Gather some herb

— Defeat a pack of silver wolf

This is all of it huh?

Well actually there some more request, but the quest are too hard for the current us. Or the job need some special requirement. With that in mind this is all we can pick.

"Hey, Kazuma! Which job will you chose? Just to tell you I refuse to do the odd job! I'm a Goddess so dirty odd job is unacceptable!"

… This b*tch, she really are just too much of a pain.

Well I also refuse to do those job as the payment is not worth it, I am only willing to do it in need of money…

"Hmm… for now let's take the job cutting down the Egil tree."

Based on my analysis this is probably the least dangerous among the quest where we need take out monster. According to the info I know Egil tree are monster with no special feature whatsoever. They have no Magic Resistance or Physical Resistance! Their intellect is low, and they don't fight in group either.

On the other hand Giant Toad and Silver wolf are monster with high ability. Along with Physical Resistance on Blunt force!

Especially the Silver Wolf have high level intelligence for monster, and their physical status is crazy. Fighting a pack of that monster is too reckless.

"Ehhh, Egil Tree! Those guy are way too weak! You should pick much harder job!"

"Shut it! With our current level we can't just fight monster recklessly! We need to level up first!"

"Muu… fine!"

While pouting Aqua finally agree…

"Well then let's get go-"

"U-Umm, a-ano…"

Suddenly my word got cut off…

I then find a girl with a pretty girl wearing a ninja cloth, who are half crying as she raised her voice.

From her look she seems to be around my age, and her face is that of Japanese doll. With black eye and black hair, and her pretty face she is a very definition of Yamato Nadeshiko!

Ohhh! Such a pretty girl!

But why did she come close to us…

"U-Umm… who are you?"

I asked the girl

"A-Ah, that! I like to ask, is the girl next to you is Aqua-sama?"

The girl ask as she trembling…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The new girl appearing and Blaze are both my OC, I sure hope that you guys will like them as they will play important role in the future. Especially the girl as I have big planning for this kid.  
**

 **Also if you have some suggestion please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Reincarnator

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the delay in update, I've been running so many trouble in this several month which lead to this delay. Please do forgive me I will try to increase my pace in writing this to make up for the delay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Reincarnator**

 **Aqua POV**

Suddenly some girl that we don't know about appeared in front of us…

For some reason this girl seems to know my name… She even asked Kazuma to confirm it…

And of course as a result both me and Kazuma were in surprise...

Hmm? Is this one of those event thing in game and Manga?

Fufu, as expected of me the real Main Character of this story it seems I've triggered an event…

"Aqua, I don't know what you're thinking right now? But wipe out that smug face of yours, don't you realize you look like a villain."

While I'm thinking happily suddenly Kazuma said something rude.

This HikiNEET, how dare he said something like that!

"Yo, You jerkzuma! T-There is no way a beauty like me would look like a villain right?! No matter how you look at it, I look like main heroine."

"…Ah… is that so…? Well I guess everyone can believe whatever they want. Don't you think so miss?"

"Eh? Ah, I-I guess you're right?"

Said the girl reflexily to Kazuma who seek her confirmation confirmation.

This girl how dare sh— Hmm? … This girl I got a feeling that I've seen her somewhere…

… No good I can't remember, maybe if I hear her name…

While I'm thinking like that Kazuma started talking with the girl…

"Ahem, so miss. It seems that you want to confirm whether or not this girl is Aqua. The answer is yes, this girl name is indeed Aqua. Do you have some business with her? Ah, but before that can you please tell me your name? My name is Satou Kazuma please call me Kazuma."

Nice job Kazuma!

Now if this girl introduce herself I can probably remember her now.

"Eh, ah! I'm sorry to not introduce myself first, my name is Aizawa Shiori, please call me Shiori."

Aizawa Shiori…. Aizawa Shirori….

Hmm… I knew it had heard this name somewhere. Just a bit more I can remember…

At this time Kazuma once more talk to the girl

"So Shiori-san, what business you have with Aqua?"

"Ah, that's right! Actually I want to confirm whether sh—"

"AHH!"

At this time I let out a big voice cutting Shiori words, and as a result Kazuma suddenly look at me curiously…

"What's wrong suddenly raising your voice like that?"

"I remember now!"

"What is?"

"I know this girl! I've met her before…"

"Huh?"

Kazuma begin to make a confused look…

But that is only for a moment, soon enough as if he realized something he said this…

"This girl… is she a reincanator as well?"

Kazuma ask looking for my confirmation…

I then nodded my head and the girl called Shiori also nodded along with me.

This girl are one them one of the people who are sent by me from Japan.

* * *

0000

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

When Aqua said she know the girl called Shiori, for a second I thought 'What is this idiot saying?'

Both of us just arrived in this world yesterday, so there is no way Aqua know someone in this world. However, I then realized something. There is one exception…

And that is reincarnator.

Though Aqua only arrived in this world yesterday, she had sent several people to this world. That mean if Aqua truly had met her the only possible time when this girl die and got sent to this world.

Of course this is but a hypothesis of mine I have no proof at all, but soon enough Aqua and Shiori-san confirmed my theory with a simple nod.

"I see. So you're an a reincarnator send here before me huh How long have you been here Shirori-san?"

"Ah, I had been here for 3 months. A-Ah, wait d-does Kazuma-san also reincarnator then? A-Also as I expected s-she really is Aqua-sama. W-Why is she here?"

"Fufu, I had come to bring peace to this wo-"

"Aqua I beg you don't say anything unnecessary, I will handle this. For now Shiori-san, how about we take seat first we can talk all we want. Standing like and shouting out loud will only attract attention anyway."

"Ah, y-you're right!"

Agreeing with my word, Shiori-san decided to follow my words. And so we take a seat at one of the free table.

* * *

0000

* * *

The talk started by Shiori-san short introduction of herself.

Apparently she die from a car accident during her family trip, thankfully it seems all of her family other than her come out alive (or so she said). Hearing this I feel impressed at her, if it was me I will resent unreasonableness of me dying when all the people there somehow alive. I start to see her as very wonderful person. I want her as my **wife**! Ah! Ahem, that is not important… a-anyway let's continue.

After she die she then met Aqua who for some reason at that time busy reading manga and eating snack. Aqua then forced her to go another world with cheat, and give her a catalogue of Skill and weapon to choose from. Basically she experience the same thing as me until this point.

After she choose something she then, arrived in this city and after making a party with adventurer she met she then begin actively doing adventurer job in this city. Then, suddenly today when she come to the guild she met a girl who look exactly like Aqua (which turn out the person herself) walking around inside the guild. Surprised and curious she decided to call out to me who are next to Aqua to confirm, as for why she didn't directly talk to Aqua it is because she thought that if she is really Aqua she didn't have confidence that she can establish a talk with her considering her temper when they last met.

"I see, so surprised in seeing a girl that look like Aqua you talk to me to confirm whether or not she really the person you know…"

"Y-Yes, a-and can you please tell me w-why Aqua-sama is here?"

"Ah, well I guess it is alright to tell you… but Shiori-san can you promise to not tell anyone."

Shiori-san then begin to ponder to herself, and…

"O-Okay I promise not to tell anyone"

As she nodded I begin to tell her the thing happened yesterday.

Mainly about how Aqua got sent here because she spread bad rumour of other Gods and Godesses, and how she tasked to slay a Demon Lord with me. The b*tch try to fool Shiori-san by telling some lie, but it seems Shiori-san doesn't even lend an ear to Aqua..

"I-I see… back at my time Aqua-sama also bad mouthed other Gods as if it's normal, but to think she punished for that."

"No, I think she had it coming, so please don't show concern for her you will only waste energy."

Not only this girl beautiful, but her heart is also kind she even pitied Aqua…

However, Aqua case her punishment is something she had it coming. There is no need to show concern for her…

"Also it is not like they abandoned her or anything, they even give her a chance to go back by defeating Demon Lord."

"Yeah, but they forced me to work together with this HikiNEET! They should have picked a better partner for me!"

"Be grateful that I even willing to cooperate Goddess(lol)!"

"WHAT?!"

Seriously this girl really don't know how to be grateful

"E-Etto, Kazuma-san and Aqua-sama sure get along huh."

"Nope! I just babysit her because I will feel guilty to leave her alone. Anyway I'm surprised that you're fine seeing me acting casually to Aqua. Because it seems you're one with common sense I thought you will panic because I badmouth a Goddess."

Thought Aqua s a b*tch and idiot she is still a Goddess normal people that now this should have been panic and act all formal in front of her out of fear for divine punishment. Yet, Shiori-san who look normal doesn't even react.

"Eh, ah! Well I also had met Aqua-sama myself after all, and h-how do I say this. A-After I talk to her somehow I just can't see her as something that great…"

"Ah, I get it. I get it…"

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?"

Aqua titled her head in confusion to our words…

You just don't look or sound that great, being honest despite spending a whole day with you, I can't see you as anything but idiot…

"Anyway Shiori-san as I previously said please don't tell anyone about this."

"Obviously, or if I must said no one would believe me."

"That's true, but still please don't tell anyone. However, I've been thinking about this earlier, but I never thought I would run to my very fellow after just one day. By chance, is there a lot of reincarnator in this world?"

Well though I said this I bet there are at mot 10 or so people.

I mean it is not like Aqua sent every person who died young to this world right? Also Aqua said most people that come here killed by monster when they are still low level, so it shouldn't be that much.

However, Shiori-san answer betray my thought.

"Umm… I don't know all of them, but so far I've met 15 reincarnator in this country. Also there are about 60 people that I've heard rumour about, that are active adventurer in another countries. But I think there are still even more of them."

Huh? Are? W-What is this? Isn't that a bit much?

"Hey, Aqua. How are there so many reincarnator in this world?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you this huh. Actually I'm not the only Goddess who sent people to this world, after all with just Japanese people there is no way we can actually fix this world low birth rate. So several Gods and Goddess that are tasked with Earth also sent people from their respective country to this world."

Ah, I see.

Now that I think about it reincarnator are here to help this world low birth rate, so there is no way only Japanese got sends here. Hmm, but wait if there something that then something doesn't make sense…

"Nah, Aqua… if there is that many reinarnator. How can the Demon force still push humanity to the point they are in danger? I mean even if they are not as strong as the Demon King, with their cheat reincarnator should not be defeated by a mere demon right? Or was the demon that strong?"

I've seen the weapon, skill, and talent that Aqua allowed to give to us, and all of them truly outside human realm. In the first out cheat are meant to fought Demon King, just some random Demon should not even be their opponent. And considering the number of reincarnator the Demon King army at least should not be able to push human force by this much.

There are possibility that some reincarnator sided with Demon King but those should be minority, because if we defeat Demon King the Gods will grant us anything we want. With that in mind those who side with Demon King must not be much.

"Hmm? Isn't that obvious? Because there are several Demon King in this world even the Reincarnator have trouble to defeat them all."

Aqua answered my question with unbelievable revelation.

* * *

0000

* * *

"Wait! Several Demon King? Aqua what do you mean?"

"Ah, Kazuma-san had only arrived here yesterday, so you might not know, but there are several Demon country in this world, and with that said there obviously more than on Demon King."

Shiori-san begin to explain.

Ah, I see.

If I think about it Demon are creature mad off many race, even if each race nowhere near the amount of human, the total population of all those race will at least be about the same as human. And these population are spread around all over the world, if that's the case there is no way a single Demon King can lead them all. On top of it, Demon are all a very prideful creature, there is no way they easily follow someone order. Realistically speaking they might end up creating several country just like human.

"Well then how many Demon King are there?"

"13... also thought this not related there are 70 human country and several country of beast people Dwarve and elves. Each of these force are pushed by the 13 Demon King army."

That are more than thought, and with that many force to be pushed around the Demon King must be ridiculously powerful/

"Wait Aqua… don't that Angel you met told you to slay Demon King? Does that mean I need to kill all 13 Demon King! If that's the case you better give up now, beating one alone might b miracle for me, 13 are impossible."

"No way! In the first place there are never been reincarnator or any human that able to defeat all Demon King! Just one is fine, and then we will grant you a single wish within the limit. In this aspect I also will be able to go back as long as we defeat one of them."

Fuu, then it is alright.

"Hmm… wait! Aqua, how long we've been talking here."

"Hmm? I think we've been here for only about an hour or so."

Yosh, it seems the time had not passed by that much.

Still any longer than this will be bad, we should end the conversation here…

"Sorry Shiori-san both me and Aqua are about to take a quest now, o if possible I like to end the talk here."

"A-Ah, okay! Sorry for bothering you like this."

"Ah, no, no! I'm glad to meet a fellow reincarnator and a Japanese at that, hope we can meet again here."

"Fufu, yes. I'm also staying in this city after all o we should meet very often."

She smile.

For the first time since we talk she smiled.

Wah! Her smiling face is cute, ah wait! I got distracted again.

"Well then see you later."

"Yes!"

After that we part with Shiori-san and head to the forest.

At this time I didn't know that my meeting with her will lead to an event where I will see this world ugliness for the first time.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey, my reader It seems many of you think this girl going to be part of Kazuma party, but don't worry Kazuma party will stay the same as the original story. The girl name Shiori will only help Kazuma from time to time, I to plan to add her to the harem but those are still not certain. Also as you ra up there I've make several Demon King, so Kazuma will not only fight Demon King army in another country, so sooner or later my sorry will become different from the original.**

 **Kazuma: By the way author's you said I'm to see this world ugliness, what do you mean by that?**

 **Author: If I reveal now it will be spoiler, but well let's just said it is an event that will change your easy going attitude.**


End file.
